


Fire, Burning Me Up. Desire, Taking Me So Much Higher.

by pitypartyof1



Series: A/B/O [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Calum Hood, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ashton's Scared, Fluff and Angst, Heat Sex, It's okay in the end, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Ashton Irwin, So is Calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:46:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitypartyof1/pseuds/pitypartyof1
Summary: The companion piece to Building You A Home, feat. the heat sex.





	Fire, Burning Me Up. Desire, Taking Me So Much Higher.

**Author's Note:**

> To those who held out for Chapter 2 of Building You A Home and then again for this, I love you. You're the best.  
> I honestly don't know how I ended up cramming angst into this. It was supposed to be unapologetic porn, but then my brain intervened, so here we are...

The fever’s been licking at his spine for the past week, slowly growing, until he feels like he’s hovering at the edge of dropping, but he just… doesn’t. Ashton knows he’s been getting progressively crankier. Honestly, Calum’s a saint for what he’s been putting up with since he effectively moved into Ashton’s home to be there and mate him when the heat hits.

He’s trying not to be snappish, really, he is. It’s just that his nerves are frayed, he’s constantly sweating and horny, and to top it all off, he’s fucking _terrified_. It’s not supposed to be like this – this hovering, prolonged misery of _almost_.

They’ve been so busy, nonstop since the start of writing Sounds Good Feels Good. Being young, caught up in the thrill of it, the only omega, he hadn’t wanted to be slowed down or singled out because of his heats. So, instead, he just kept putting it off, shoving it to the back of his mind. Now it’s been almost two years since his last suppressant-free heat and what if he’s broken? What if he’s waited too long and just can’t anymore?

Ashton’s always wanted a family, more than almost anything, except the band. The idea of carrying a child, of building a family, it’s a dream he cherishes. He really wants to do it with Calum, has spent a lot of time imagining what their children would look like. In his fantasies, they have at least three. If he’s damaged his body to the point of being unable to experience a proper heat, the chances of him ever carrying a child are almost nil. The thought breaks his heart and he deliberately waits and cries alone in the shower while Calum’s out doing a grocery run.

He knows Calum knows something’s wrong beyond the obvious. Concern and worry keep growing more prevalent in his scent and Ashton can’t imagine what his own scent’s morphed into. Ever the respectful alpha, Calum’s been trying to trust him and give him space. Up until a few days ago.

When Calum confronts him, Ashton breaks down almost immediately, as if he’d just been waiting for Calum to ask. In a way, he supposes he sort of had been. Calum’s never been one to ignore a problem, and he knew the alpha would only wait so long. He just hadn’t planned on caving and spilling all his fears and terrors at the idea of failing as an omega, of not being good enough for Calum as quickly as he had.

Calum holds him close, allows Ashton to soak him in tears and snot until he’s cried himself out and settles into small, hiccupping sniffles. His voice is so calm and sure, infused with alpha when he asks the name of Ashton’s doctor and tells him they’ll make an appointment the next day, that everything will be okay.

For the first time, as he curls into his alpha, utterly exhausted, Ashton allows himself to calm enough to believe it might actually be okay.

The doctor’s visit is horrifying. Squeezing Calum’s hand with pale, clammy fingers, he cries all through the examination. Everything feels so cold and harsh. He wants to curl himself up small and disappear, be someone else. Calum strokes his curls, whispers to him softly, doing everything he can to help. At the end of it all, the only answer he gets is to give it time, just a little longer, and Calum takes him home. They cuddle for the rest of the night, eating warm soup for dinner and not talking much.

Four days later, he wakes up with every part of his body engulfed in a never-ending inferno, muscles tensed against the onslaught. A deep ache rages inside him, demanding to be filled as a different kind of heat envelopes his cock.

His fingers tangle into Calum’s curls, clenching tight as he pops off, freeing his mouth. “Heat’s here,” he mumbles, all cocky enthusiasm.

Ashton sobs all the way through his first orgasm, feeling like he can finally, _finally_ , breathe again as slick coats his thighs. “I’m okay,” he chokes, emotional. He can still – he made it. This proves it, right? This proves that he gets a second chance, to take care of himself properly, to build a family, to be whole.

“I always knew you were,” Calum assures, crawling up his body, settling his weight over the older man and kissing him deeply.

The heat burning through him is reaching such an intensity that Ashton can focus on nothing else but the aching need. His heart races as he clutches at his alpha’s back. “Mate me,” he demands, “please, Cal, alpha, mate me.”

Calum smiles sharp and ready. “You’ve only come once. Let me eat you out, then I’ll knot you and we can mate. Turn over.” The command is that of an alpha and leaves no room for defiance from his omega.

Whimpering at the effort of movement in his pained body, Ashton rests his chest against the sheets, trying this best to push his hips up in invitation. A cool pillow is quickly nestled there, beneath him and he’s thankful as he rests down against it. His body is exhausted from the time spent on edge, trying to work its way here, everything sore. “Please,” he whimpers again, desperate.

Calum’s fingers trail over his bum, parting his as gently as the younger boy knows how. Ashton feels a fresh wave of slick pulse from his hole as the bassist’s gaze settles there, lingering. He tries to stay quiet, tries to be good and let Calum look his fill. It’s extremely difficult. He’s mouthy in heat anyway, but this heat has been so difficult and it isn’t showing any signs of that changing.

“Look later,” he snaps as he feels the pads of the alpha’s thumbs spreading him. “Swear to god, I’ll bite your knot if you don’t get this show on the road.”

Calum hisses angrily at the outburst and Ashton cows, immediately feeling bad. “Sorry,” he whispers. “I just – it’s been weeks on edge and now it’s here and I don’t know if I can do it. Everything hurts. I’m so fucking tired, Cal.”

Calum heaves a sigh that feels almost cold as it floats across Ashton’s spine. “I’m sorry, too. That was selfish of me. I know what a struggle this has been. I love you.”

“Love you, too,” the drummer murmurs, groping back until he finds Calum’s arm and squeezing softly. “Can you please make me come now?”

Chuckling, the young alpha leans to kiss over his entrance, shiny slick coating his lips. “Yeah, think I can do that.” Some of the cockiness returns to his tone, and he wastes no time diving into Ashton’s sweet heat the second time around.

A wail rips through the air as Calum’s tongue drives relentlessly into the older boy, curling stroking, tasting everything the omega’s body has to offer. Working his hips the best that he can, Ashton feels wet trails on the satin pillow beneath him press into his flushed skin. His cock is leaking obscenely, leaving behind rivers of precome to soak the fabric.

Sobs escape him, his body so overly sensitized that every touch to his skin feel like a raw nerve, like a thousand volts of electricity flowing through him. Arms trembling, he reaches back, clawing at Calum’s tangled mess of curls with one hand while the other attempts to help hold himself open. “Oh god, oh fuck,” he chants, breathless.

He comes with a scream of Calum’s name, clenching around him, entire body convulsing as his balls empty. Tears track down his warm cheeks at the intensity of it all, feeling as if every bone has liquified.

The alpha licks him through it, tongue delving deep to catch the flood of warm, sweet slick that pours out with his orgasm. “Good boy,” he praises gently, sitting up and gently rolling Ashton onto his back. “You ready for my knot now, love?”

Ashton’s heavy, his entire body feeling as if someone replaced the blood with cement when he wasn’t paying attention. Still, his eyes shine as they lock on Calum, part heat, part love and excitement. He’s going to be bonded, Calum’s omega forever. “Yes,” he whispers through cracked lips.

The first press of the blunt head of Calum’s cock as it enters him hurts in the most delicious way. His neck arches, head thrown back, tendons standing taught as he yells. The whole neighborhood can probably hear him and he doesn’t care. Calum is finally taking him, claiming him, fucking him.

It doesn’t take long until Ashton feels the weight of the bassist’s full balls resting against him, heavy with alpha come. Clenching desperately, he cries out, trying to muffle the noise by biting into his forearm instead as he shakes. Calum refuses to let him censor himself though, gently easing his arm down, urging him to wrap fingers over his hips, to hold tight as he begins to move.

Ashton might go as far as calling it a religious experience when Calum begins fucking him proper. He’s already fully hard again, courtesy of the heat boiling him from the inside out. He’s gone completely nonverbal, simply holding on for dear life as Calum ploughs into him, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Squeezing his eyes shut, he chokes out cries and whimpers, so desperate, tilting his head in invitation, silently begging Calum to do it.

He can feel Calum’s knot growing, catching against his rim, so big. Fleetingly, he wonders how it will actually fit before he decides he doesn’t care. He wants it inside, no matter what. It all comes to a head as the alpha’s lips seal over his bonding gland, teeth punching through skin as he bites, claiming.

A fucking eruption is occurring in Ashton’s brain. He can feel Calum as a part of him now, a piece of the alpha forever entangled with his own core, his soul. Come splatters as he orgasms between them, Calum giving a final push, knot popping past his rim at a nearly simultaneous moment. Calum’s mouth moves away and when Ashton blinks up at him, trying to clear the fog, he sees that Calum’s presented his own neck, waiting for Ashton’s claim in return.

He can feel the alpha’s come flooding him as he bites. The rush – god, it’s such a fucking rush. Images, emotions, they flash into him at lightning speed as he becomes part of Calum. Their two souls are connected, bonded, for life. He’s never felt more alive or more at home. The younger boy’s lips press to his temple as he finally sinks into the pleasure, whiting out for a moment at the intensity of the experience.

When he comes back to himself, he discovers that Calum’s flipped them, the omega resting fitfully against his alpha’s chest. Attempting to raise up slightly, he immediately feels the tug of Calum still inside, still tied together. He squeaks and Calum giggles, brushing back his sweaty curls.

“Hey there, mate,” the bassist whispers fondly.

Ashton bites his lip, so full of love as he gazes down at the other man. “Hey there, mate.”

“I was meaning to ask,” Calum smiles softly, cupping his cheek. “Are you on birth control?”

Ashton freezes, eyes going cartoonishly wide. It’d be funny if it weren’t so serious. He’s definitely not on birth control. He hadn’t been thinking about it. Hadn’t needed it before because he hadn’t been sleeping with anyone else. It dawns on him instantly that Calum definitely wasn’t wearing a condom. “No,” he croaks.

“Huh,” Calum pauses for a moment, apparently thinking. “Well, this should be interesting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know your thoughts! I'm super excited to discuss Alpha Calum and Omega Ashton.


End file.
